Junjou Romantica Trouble
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /author yang binggung dengan judul dan summarynya/ para pasangan JJR dalam masalah besar, dikarenakan Aikawa membawa 4 anak kembar untuk dititipkan karena dia musti pergi selama 3 bulan, penasaran siapakah mereka? baca dan jangan lupa Review, my First Fic in this fandom / OC nyasar disini/


Chalice : *keluar dari kardus* Alohaaa (?)~~~ salam kenal semua dari fandom Junjou romantica XD, ini fic pertama saya di Fandom ini, jadi para senpai-senpai tolong maaf kan saya jika ada kesalahan dalam Fic ini XD, bagi yang melihat profile saya, saya dibawah umur untuk membuat fic seperti ini, makanya saya cuman membuat Shounen-ai saja dan kaga ada 'Lemon' nya , muahahahaha! *ketawa nista (?)*

Reader : *ngebuang author ke laut karena berisik*

Chalice : *tenggelam* (?)

Chaline : kita mulai saja ceritanya karena author-san lagi berenang di samudra hindia (?)

Chalice : *habis selesai berenang (?)* yang jadi Disclaimernya adalah Akihiko-samaa XD

Usagi : maaf... aku tidak mau *minum kopi*

Chalice : *memeluk Misaki* jika tidak mau, ntar misakinya ku culik lho *death glare*

Misaki : *kaga bisa nafas karena death hugnya Chalice*

Usagi : ... Disclaimer : JJR bukan milik BakAuthor tapi... siapa authornya lupa *chalice di timpuk Reader pakai Bom (?)*

Chalice : Misaki warningnya *melepaskan death hugnya*

Misaki : *ngos-ngossan* Warning : sangat-sangat GaJe, Sarap, Aneh, Kaga nyambung, OOC, OC nyasar disini, Kaga jelas apa maksudnya, Authornya kebanyakan Bacot, terlalu Maksa, TYPO, Tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

di kamar Misaki, terlihat Misaki tidur dengan tenang dan damai.

PIIIP! PININIP! (suara jam weker yang sangat GaJe *di gampar misaki*)

Misaki yang keasyikan tidur langsung mematikan suara jam wekernya.

'15 menit saja, ah tidak 10 menit saja...' batin Misaki dan dia tertidur lagi.

"AYOLAAAAH! CUMAN 3 BULAN SAJAAA! TOLONGLAN SENSEEEIII!" terdengar suara Aikawa yang membuat Misaki bangun karena kaget.

'ada apa ya?' batin misaki dan dia segera bangun dan menuju ke arah suara tersebut.

* * *

-di pintu depan-

terlihat Aikawa sedang memohon (?) kepada Usami Akihiko dan didekat Aikawa terdapat 4 gadis sekitar berumur 17 tahun.

"ayolah ,sensei! cuman 3 bulan saja, tolong laaah!" ucap Aikawa memohon (?).

"kan yang ditugaskan menjaga merekakan kau, kenapa aku?" ucap Akihiko Usami kesal.

"tapi aku tidak tahu ada tugas mendadak dari marukawa untuk tugas luar negeri (?)" ucap Aikawa.

"tetap tidak bisa, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka ada orang lain di tempat ku ini" ucap Usami Akihiko kesal.

"ta,tapi..." ucap Aikawa sedih.

"sudahlah, Eri-chaan" kami bisa kok sendirian di rumah" ucap salah satu gadis itu yang pasti gadis itu memakai pita merah.

"tidak bisa! kalau aku meninggalkan kalian bisa-bisa aku di omelin orang tua kalian" ucap Aikawa sambil memeluk gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Eriii-chaaan" ucap Gadis itu dan memeluk Aikawa sambil menangis.

dan terjadilah acara dramatis di Mansion Usami AKhiko yang mengakibatkan 3 gadis sweadropped, Misaki yang bersweadroopped ria dan Usagi yang kesal karena berisik.

"umm... ada apa ini?" tanya Misaki.

Aikawa yang melihat Misaki matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"MISAAAKIII! Toloong akuuu!" teriak Aikawa.

"ada apa memang?" tanya Misaki dengan bingung.

"begini ceritanya, tetangga ku (?) memintaku menjaga 4 anak kembar mereka selama beberapa bulan, tapi masalahnyaa... aku tiba-tiba mendapat tugas ke luar negeri (?) selama 3 bulan, sayangnya aku tidak bisa membawa mereka ke luar negeri dan harapan terakhir adalah menitip ke Usami-sensei! tapi sayangnya Usami-sensei tidak mauuu! jadi aku butuh bantuan mu , Misakiiii!" teriak Aikawa sambil menangis.

misaki hanya sweadropped, dan melihat 4 gadis berwajah sama tersebut dia diam saja.

"Usagi-san, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan mereka disini selama 3 bulan?" tanya Misaki.

"apa? tidak!" ucap Usagi bersikeras.

"tapi kasihan mereka" ucap Misaki.

Usagi yang mendengar permohonan 'uke'nya itu segera menghela nafas.

"baiklah..." ucapnya berat hati.

"horeee! terimakasih Misaki! Usami-senseii XD, aku tinggalkan dulu mereka" ucap Aikawa dan pergi dengan secepat kilat.

dan terjadilah keheningan di mansion Usami Akihiko.

"umm... na,namaku Kiera shinokawa, sa,salam kenal..." ucap gadis satu-satunya berambut pendek dan memakai pita besar di belakang kepalanya sampai-sampai tali pitanya sempai sepunggung, rambutnya berwarna oren dan bermata Violet.

" namaku Kiela Shinokawa, salam kenal XD" ucap gadis berambut oren dan bermata violet, rambutnya tergerai dan sepanjang punggung, pitanya sama kaya Kiera cuman warnanya pink sakura.

"namaku... Kira Shinokawa...sa,salam kenal" ucap gadis berambut oren, bermata Violet, rambutnya diikat dua kebawah, kalau digerai mungkin panjangnya sama kaya Kiela, rambutnya diikat pakai pita berwarna kuning, kelihatannya gadis itu pemalu.

"Kiehl Shinokawa" ucap gadis berambut oren, bermata Violet, rambutnya diikat ponitail kebawah, rambutnya diikat pakai pita berwarna biru laut, kalau digerai mungkin panjangnya sama kaya Kiela dan Kira.

"salam kenal namaku Takahasi Misaki dan yang ini namanya Usami Akihiko" ucap Misaki memperkenalkan diri dan Usagi.

"Salam kenal, Misaki-san, Usami-San" ucap Kiela dan Kiera dengan riang.

"SAlam kenal, Misaki-sama, Usami-sama" ucap Kira dengan malu-malu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"salam kenal" ucap Kiehl dingin dan cuek.

hening setelah Kiehl berkata dengan dingin.

"umm... pasti kalian lapar, bagaimana kalau ku masakin makanan ya" ucap misaki dan segera ke dapur.

"Misaki-san, boleh saya membantu anda?" tanya Kiera dan segera menyusul Misaki kedapur.

tertinggal Usagi, Kiehl, Kira dan Kiela.

"umm... Usami-sama, apa disini ada tumbuhan?" tanya Kira ke Usagi.

"tidak ada" ucap Usagi dingin dan cuek.

"hei, disini apa ada baju cosplay?" tanya Kiela.

"tidak ada"

"hmm... disini apa ada senjata? atau benda-benda antik?" tanya Kiehl.

"tidak ada"

hening.

.

.

.

.

.

"huaaah, membosankan" ucap Kiela sambil guling-guling bosan.

Kiehl langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya di sofa.

"aku... ketaman dulu ya, Usami-sama" ucap Kira dan keluar.

sedangkan usagi hanya kelihatan kesal dengan tingkah Kiela.

"bisakah kau diam? ini rumahku dan harap tenanglah" ucap Usagi kesal.

"ups... gomen..." ucap Kiela dan langsung duduk bareng Kiehl di sofa.

* * *

-30 menit kemudian- -ruang makan-

"ini makanannya" ucap Misaki dan Kiera sambil memegang masing-masing 1 panci.

"lho, mana si Kira?" tanya Misaki dan Kiera bersamaan.

"ke taman" ucap Kiela dan Kiehl bersamaan.

"oh..." ucap Misaki.

terdengar suara pintu di buka.

"ak,aku pulang" terdengar suara didepan pintu.

Misaki segera ke pintu depan dan langsung cengo.

gimana kaga... Kira membawa satu pot bunga .

"... boleh kubawa bunga disini? habis tidak enak jika nih rumah kaga ada tanamannya" ucap Kira malu-malu.

"uhm... kaga apa" ucap Misaki dengan keringat dingin.

'semoga saja, usagi-san tidak marah' batinnya.

Kira membawa pot bunga itu dan menaruhnya di pojokkan ruang tamu.

"kau pasti lapar, ayo kita makan di ruang makan" ajak Misaki dan mereka segera keruang makan.

"oh ya, kalian sekolah dimana?" tanya Misaki.

"kami akan masuk ke universitas M, sebagai murid baru" ucap Kiehl santai.

muka Misaki langsung cengo.

"EHHH?! kalian masih berumur 17 tahun kan?!" teriak Misaki.

"iya" ucap Kiela santai sambil makan.

"kenapa bisa masuk ke universitas?!" teriak Misaki.

"kami baru lulus SMA" ucap Kiera.

"kalian kok bisa lulus?! padahal masih lama kan kalian lulusannya?!" teriak Misaki.

"ka,kami loncat kelas" jawab Kira dengan ragu-ragu.

Misaki hanya cengo.

"oh ya, aku lupa. tadi si Aikawa bilang 4 anak ini sangat jenius makanya mereka loncat kelas dan langsung lulus SMA" ucap Usagi sambil makan dengan tenang.

Misaki hanya semakin cengo.

"Nah, Misaki-saaan~ jika ada yang ingin kau tanya, silakan tanya ke kami~" ucap Kiela dan Kiera dengan riang.

"dengan senang hati kami akan membantu" ucap Kira dengan senyum malu-malu.

"termasuk inggris, aku pernah mendengar kalau kau payah inggris" ucap Kiehl ketus.

Nge-Jleb banget buat Misaki dan dia langsung lesu.

Usagi mengeluarkan aura membunuh ke Kiehl.

Kiera dan Kiela segera menghibur Misaki.

Kira segera memarahi Kiehl.

acara makan pada akhirnya sangat berisik.

* * *

-esoknya-

Misaki keluar dari kamarnya dan segera memasak.

'hmm? 5 orang itu belum bangun ya?' batin Misaki sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

'kalau tidak dibangunin bisa telat' batinnya lagi dan segera ke atas.

pertama : membangunkan Kiera dahulu karena dia paling dekat.

"Kiera, bangun ntar telat" ucap Misaki mirip ibu rumah tangga yang membangunkan anaknya *Di hajar Misaki*

"kiera, aku masuk ya" ucap Misaki dan membuka pintu kamar.

Misaki langsung Cengo, gimana kaga cengo...

kamarnya penuh dengan buku masak, boneka berbentuk makanan dan minuman.

"uhm? sudah pagi ya?" tanya kiera yang langsung bangun.

"i,iya" ucap Misaki sambil sweadropped.

'perasaan nih kamar masih bersih dan sepi... kok jadi ramai begini ya...' batinnya.

"aku akan bersiap-siap" ucap Kiera dan mengambil seragamnya.

"aku membangunkan yang lainnya dulu" ucap Misaki walau dia masih heran.

Misaki ke kamar Kiela untuk membangunkannya dan keadaan kamar tidak kalah berantakannya.

bayangkan kamar Kiela penuh dengan baju Cosplay, Boneka yang bermacam-macam, Komik, Novel, Baju, Pita.

kamar yang lainnya juga kaga kalah penuhnya.

Kira yang entah kenapa kamarnya penuh dengan tumbuhan dari kecil sampai besar alhasil nih kamar lebih mirip hutan.

sedangkan Kiehl kamarnya penuh dengan buku-buku, mulai dari buku modern, buku kuno yang tulisannya dan bahasanya sulit dimengerti, komik, Novel, buku pelajaran dan yang pasti bermacam-maca buku sampai-sampai mirip gunung buku (?), bermacam-macam barang antik, dan bermacam-macam senjata dimulai dari Pistol, sniper, shotgun, pedang, pedang besar, katana, Pistol laser, Bazzoka (?), dll yang pasti nih kamar udah kaya toko senjata, toko buku dan toko barang antik.

dengan Lesu Misaki membangunkan orang terakhir, Usami Akihiko.

'perasaan kamar mereka kemarin sepi deh... kok bisa ramai begitu ya?' batinnya

Misaki mengetuk kamar Usagi.

"usagi-san bangun" ucap Misaki.

"..."

tidak ada jwaban dan Misaki segera masuk dan membangunkan Usagi.

"usagi-san, bangun" ucap Misaki sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Usagi.

GREP!

tangan Misaki ditarik Usagi dan Usagi langsung memeluk Misaki seperti memeluk boneka.

"He,hei! BakaUsagi! lepaskan aku" ucap Misaki sambil meronta-ronta.

CUP!

Usagi segera mencium bibir Misaki.

"MMMH! MMMH!" teriak Misaki.

"manis" ucap Usagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan seringai

Spontan saja muka Misaki langsung blushing.

"Ba,Baka Usagi!" teriak Misaki sambil berusaha bangun.

tapi sayangnya tangannya ditarik Usagi alhasil Misaki jatuh dan tiduran di ranjang.

Usagi segera berada di atas Misaki.

Misaki hanya bermuka blushing saja..

"misaki..." ucap Usagi.

"hei,hei... nanti ketahuan 4 anak kembar itu lho" ucap Misaki dengan blushing.

"abaikan saja" ucap usagi sambil mencium bibir Misaki.

"MMH!"

BRAK!

"MISAKI-SAN~ KAMI TAHU KAU ADA DISINI~ AYO KITA KE UNIVERSITAS BARENGAN~" ucap Kiera dan Kiela,sambil membuka pintu. dibelakang mereka terdapat Kira dan kiehl.

hening...

.

.

.

Kiela bermuka seperti mengatakan OMG-mereka-ternyata-yaoi! dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kiera matanya hanya berbinar-binar, dengan muka mengatakan OMG!-ini-pertama-kalinya-aku-melihat-orang-yaoi!

Kira matanya mengeluarkan cahaya (?), dan mukanya mengatakan uwaaah-mereka-yaoi-aku-baru-tahu-didunia-nyata-ada-orang-yaoi-kupikir-hanya-di-novel-fujoshi-saja!

Kiehl menampakan muka blushing dan mengatakan "astaga... apa mereka mau berbuat sesuatu disini? apa dosa ku sehingga melihat hal berbau fujoshi" ucap Kiehl sambil menutup matanya dan pergi.

Misaki hanya bermuka blushing dan malu.

"umm...Usagi-san bisakah kau melepaskan ku?" ucap misaki dengan malu-malu.

"tidak perlu~ lanjutkan saja~ kami mau lihat sesuatu disini~" ucap kiela dan Kiera dengan senyuman.

disambut anggukan Kira.

"kenapa kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Misaki dengan muka kaga percaya

"Karena kami pencinta FUJOSHI~" ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"siapa...yang mengajarkan kalian soal fujoshi?" tanya Misaki sambil sweadropped.

"ERI-CHAN!~~~" ucap mereka sambil mengeluarkan kamera.

Misaki hanya cengo mendengarnya

'astaga... Aikawa-san sudah menyesatkan 3orang gadis yang masih berumur 17 tahun...' batin misaki

"silakan melanjutkan acara kalian~ anggap saja kami tidak ada~" ucap mereka bertiga.

"dengan senang hati" ucap Usagi dan bersiap-siap

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriak Misaki.

hmm... kelihatannya 3 bulan merupakan hari yang sangat panjang...

**~TBC~**

* * *

chalice : GAJe ya?, maaf jika gaje.. *pundung* kalau kalian ingin memintaku mendeletenya juga kaga apa kok...

Chaline : Review ya *cuek bebek*

Mind To Review?


End file.
